


Bringing him home

by orphan_account



Series: What we have, is today [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Halloween prompt, M/M, Reunions, cap!rhodey, everyone is someone else, iron man!Bucky, winter soldier!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Till the end of the line, remember Tones," Rhodey whispers. "You made that promise to a little kid in an alleyway just like this. Now I'm making the promise again to you. You're not going back to them Tones. You're coming home."Another un-answered prompt from ImagineTonyandBucky - reverse verse? like winter tony and iron bucky (maybe with cap!rhodey?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of the less spooky side of Halloween, but rather of the side of everyone getting dressed up as someone else for an evening I thought this prompt would be fun to write. Though of course the angst soon took over. Sorry about that. 
> 
> This was another un-answered prompt from the ImaginetonyandBuky blog, which i want to say I am not affiliated with at all. They are just awesome enough to have a page with all the un-answered prompts on an I have too much fun filling them.

"Tony!"

Bucky swoops down in the suit, letting gravity speed up his descent and firing up the suit's repulsors last minute and speeding after the figure that is running down the New York street. 

"Tony!" he calls out again, but the man makes no pause. He turns abruptly, feet skidding on the sidewalk before resuming his sprint down an alley way.

"Damn it," Bucky mutters as he blasts past the entrance. Raising his arms in front of him, he brings the suit to a stop before powering up the repulsors again so he rises up in the air, trying to get a visual on Tony again.

"Iron Man report! What's going on?!" Captain America's voice sounds over the comms. 

"Had visual on the Winter Soldier," Bucky replies. "Jarvis, scan for heat sigs," he says to the A.I that helps control the suit. 

There's no reply from the A.I. He's silent most of the time, but a screen pulls up on the suit's U.I showing all the heat signatures in the surrounding area. Bucky can see Rhodey's signature, slightly hotter than the surrounding civilians, sprinting his way towards Bucky's position but it's the signature with the left arm showing up as a bright white light that Bucky focuses on. Machines always tend to run hot when they're in constant use. 

"Got a lock on his heat signature," Bucky says into the comms. Changing direction he brings the suit to hover over the alley that Tony is sprinting down. "Captain, turn right at the next alleyway, you'll run straight into him." 

"Roger that," Rhodey replies and Bucky stays up in the air, keeping his eyes on the sprinting soldier, his heart leaping in his throat. This is the closest they've gotten to the Soldier in months. Weeks of following up rumours, that turn into nothing but dead ends. Sleepless nights pouring over the same information, insisting that he just needs to look something at a different angle, and it will open up the pathway to him. The Winter Soldier, Tony Stark, the man who had saved Bucky. 

Rhodey skids around the corner, and Bucky watches as the Winter Soldier halts and the two eye each other warily. 

"Tony," Rhodey whispers. His voice is raw, unable to disguise the hope and pain that seeing his best friend after all these years is causing him. 

"Keep him fighting," Bucky whispers. "I'll get Jarvis to analyze, see if he can find an opportunity to subdue him. We'll bring him home, Cap." 

Rhodey doesn't reply but Bucky sees a barely there nod from the Captain on the ground. The soldier takes a step forward and Rhodey mirrors it. 

"Jarvis," Bucky says. "Find an opening, any opening. We need to bring this guy in." 

The stand off between Captain America and The Winter Soldier continues down below. Rhodey's unwilling to attack his friend, Bucky knows this, but Tony seems just as reserved about hitting out against Rhodey as well. Zooming in on the Soldier, Bucky looks for any sign of recognition, some inclination that Tony is starting to break through. But the brown eyes are hard and calculating and Bucky realizes almost a second too late.

The Winter Soldier takes a step back and Bucky almost launches himself down into the alleyway. 

"No!" Bucky shouts, unable to help himself. "Don't lose him Cap! Throw the first punch! He's not going to make a move unless it's to defend himself!" 

The winter soldier takes another step back and Bucky watches as he shifts a foot, preparing to leap and take off backwards, away from Rhodey. 

"Yeah, solid plan that. Let's just let Captain America provoke the Winter Soldier into a fight," Rhodey mutters back into the comm and Bucky smiles for the first time since he heard reports of the sighting of Tony in Manhattan. 

"Hey, Iron Man's got your back," Bucky replies. 

"Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that does... alright here we go." Rhodey moves forward, reaching for the shield on his back. The first punch Tony easily dodges, ducking and jumping to the side. His face snaps up and Bucky zooms in again. Tony is glaring, a fierce look in his eyes. 

_"Don't argue!" the Soldier snaps. He steps forward and pins Bucky with a glare. Its the first sign of anger the Soldier has ever exhibited and Bucky's heart hammers in his chest._

_"Just take the damn suit!"_

Bucky's fists clench, the suit whining when metal scrapes against metal. Rhodey's really going for it now, throwing punches and kicks, using the shield both as weapon, slamming it into the soldier's metal arm, and as a defense, raising it against the shattering punches that the soldier is raining down on Rhodey in turn. 

"Come on, come on," Bucky murmurs. "You got anything for me yet, Jarvis?" 

"Analyzing," comes back Jarvis's voice. 

"Damn it," Bucky cuts off the repulsors, landing with a clang on the rooftop. "Come on." 

"Any time now." Rhodey's voice is broken with heavy breaths. Down on the ground, he chucks the shield at Tony only for the soldier to catch it. There's a screech, vibranium against vibranium. Bucky can see the shield caving, finger like dents appearing in the red, white and blue disc. 

"Analyst complete, counter-attacks now being uploaded." 

Bucky's breath explodes out of him. "Thanks Jarvis," he says. "Let's bring him home." 

The suit powers up, and Bucky feels that intoxicating flood of power. Of strength and protection as one wrapping around his limbs. 

Taking off from the roof, he lands heavily, shattering the concrete. "Tony!" he shouts. The soldier's face turns to meet Bucky's. 

"Tony," he says, softer and reaches out an arm. There's recognition in his eyes, Bucky knows he's not imagining it. "Hey, it's Buck," he tries. 

The punch is aimed for his face. Bucky ducks, allows the suit to propel him backwards. He lands in a crouch, head snapping up just in time to dodge to the side as another punch comes from above. The metal arm connects with the ground, sending out a spider web of cracks. 

"Yeah I don't think he's going to stop for a cup of tea and a catch up," Rhodey huffs through the comms and comes to stand beside Bucky. 

"I know he's still in there!" Bucky screams. "I'm not leaving without him." 

The soldier aims another punch at Bucky but Bucky catches the fist and yanks. The soldier is pulled forward, his glowering face inches away from Bucky. 

"You hear that," Bucky growls. Bringing up his other hand he rips the mask away from the Soldier's face revealing the lower half of Tony's face. "I'm not leaving without you. Not again!" 

_"Fast forwarding the plan a bit, Bucks," Tony says, sprinting into the cell that they keep Bucky in. His eyes are frantic and Bucky hurries to sit up. "What's going on?"_

_Tony is shaking his head. "No time to explain. You need to get out of here now!"_

_"We both need to get out of here you mean," Bucky counters and stands up. Tony's hands still and he flashes Bucky a smile. "Sure."_

Bucky turns his hands, twisting Tony's metal arm with him and then pushes himself away from the Winter soldier. He fires a repulsor and watches as Tony staggers back a step. 

"Engage counter-attacks, Jarvis," he says and steps forward. The next few minutes passes by in a blur of limbs, and screeches of metal against metal. Bucky half lets the suit take control, letting the machine react faster than he ever could. It's only after a while that Bucky realizes that Tony is tiring, punches that land have less force behind them and dodges that are executed a second later than they usually would have been... which is unusual. The Winter Soldier's stamina and brainwashing usually means that he can fight for hours. He's not going to not take advantage of the situation however. 

"He's going to try and run," Bucky says into the comms and mutes the exterior speaker. "He's tiring, so he's going to try and retreat." 

"He's not going anywhere," Rhodey replies with grim determination. "He's my friend too remember." 

Bucky smiles. "Let's bring him home together then," he replies. 

Tony aims another punch at Bucky, but Bucky is ready. Flying upwards he lets Rhodey catch the punch, flipping himself over the Soldier and landing behind him. He grabs the Soldier's shoulders and kicks out at the man's legs at just the right point that they collapse beneath him.

"Grab the other arm!" he shouts to Rhodey. Tony is trying to get back up, but Bucky locks the suit down, putting enough pressure on the man's shoulders so that he can't rise again. 

"Tony," Bucky says and flips the faceplate up. "Tony," he repeats. He can see Tony trying to look at him from the corner his eye, neck straining to look behind him. 

"Please Tony," Bucky murmurs and rests his forehead against the man's hair. "Remember. I know you can, you broke free once." 

"Come on Tones," Rhodey adds. Bucky shuts his eyes, listening to the heavy breathing the three of them are making mixed in with the occasional strain of leather as Tony continues to struggle. 

"Till the end of the line, remember Tones," Rhodey whispers. "You made that promise to a little kid in an alleyway just like this. Now I'm making the promise again to you. You're not going back to them Tones. You're coming home." 

Bucky smiles but keeps his eyes closed and his head resting against Tony's. "And don't forget your promise to me," Bucky murmurs. "You promised we would escape that place together." Slowly he opens his eyes. Meeting Rhodey's gaze over the top of Tony's head he gives a small nod. "We're not going to give up on you." 

More silence follows their words, breathing evening out and the sounds of Tony struggling start to drop off. It makes the sound of Bucky's heart hammering in his chest seem louder, it feels almost like it's trying to jump out of his throat. 

"I think he's stop fighting," Rhodey says. Bucky glances up. Rhodey is starting to remove his grip on Tony's arm and Bucky's protests get caught up in his throat. Tony's limbs instead of going to fight back, go limp. 

"Tones?" Rhodey asks. Tony doesn't answer verbally. Instead he just begins to raise his metal arm, reaching out towards Rhodey until his hand lands on Rhodey's shoulder. 

"Oh thank God." Rhodey breathes out a heavy sigh and Bucky allows the suit's grip on Tony's shoulders to loosen. The next moment, Tony is leaning back into Bucky, weight heavy as if Bucky is the only one keeping him in a sitting position. 

Bucky grins over at Rhodey and brings his hands around to wrap around Tony. "We've got you Tony," he says. "We've got you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this starting part but I've edited so much now and the next 2 parts flowed so much better so thought I should just post it. Next 2 parts will be posted within the next week or so. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://staglynxspider.tumblr.com/) :D


	2. Chapter 2

The chairs at Shield H.Q are definitely not the comfiest in the world. Sure they have cushions on them and they're not the hard plastic kind that you would find in public schools and dentist's waiting rooms. But they're still rigid, and you can feel the stiff wood hidden beneath the too thin cushions. 

Bucky heaves a sigh, hanging his head in his hands. They had put Tony in an observation room, and the chairs sit just outside of the window. But Bucky hasn't been able to look in after it passed the two hour mark. He doesn't know how many hours it's been now. Rhodey sits beside him, barely moving and gaze still trained on the room. 

"Has he moved?" Bucky asks, swallowing past the ache in his throat. He can't look. Seeing Tony locked up in a room like that is too familiar a sight for him even if this room is brighter... cleaner than the cell had been. 

"No," Rhodey murmurs. "Still lying down." 

"That's..." Bucky swallows again, squeezing his eyes shut. "That's good," he says. "If he was the soldier, he would be looking for some sort of escape." 

Rhodey hums, and Bucky hears the chair next to him creak as Rhodey moves. Silence descends once again. 

In, one two three. Hold, one two three. Release, one two three. Bucky counts his breathing, keeping it steady and trying to ease the tension in his shoulders.

"Tony has never been static." Rhodey speaks as Bucky counts his forty-first breath. Opening his eyes, Bucky trains his eyes on the white floor beneath him, noticing a crack, no bigger than a hair breadth on the tile beneath his feet. "Hmm," he says to show he is listening. 

"He was impossible not to like. Always moving, so full of energy and ideas that he just couldn't contain." Bucky can hear the smile in Rhodey's voice and feels an answering smile begin to twitch at his lips. 

_The cell was probably quite large, but so cluttered that it feels small. Bucky tucks himself into a corner, his back against solid wall and half hidden behind what looks like to be a pile of scrap metal. He's cold and aches all over. He also doesn't have a clue where he is. The last he remembers is the convoy. Steve calling out to him telling him to get down..._

_Bucky shivers, tucking himself further into the corner. He's wearing just a t-shirt, a thin layer of useless material against the cold of the room that he's in and he hates looking down at it. Large red stains shine in stark contrast to the white of the original colour, and the blood is not his, it's the... kid's. The soldier, Bucky tells himself, because he was a soldier, but he had seemed so young, fresh faced and eager to be meeting Bucky Barnes. Another shiver wracks Bucky's frame but it isn't from the cold._  
_"_

_Hey."_

_Bucky's head snaps up. He hadn't known there was another person in the room with him. He stiffens, pushing himself back as far into the corner as he can._

_The man just lets out a chuckle. "Yeah probably a good reaction," he says and drops into a couch smiling over to Bucky. "But fellow captive here." He waves a hand and Bucky frowns._

_"I'm actually just needing-" the man reaches forward and Bucky flinches. The man stops, grin fading. "Sorry," he says and Bucky almost believes it. "I really am just-" The man darts forward and Bucky shuts his eyes. There's a clang and Bucky waits... and waits. Nothing happens. Opening his eyes he finds the man crouching back away from him, an unhappy look on his face. He waves a bit of scrap metal at him, that must have come from the pile that Bucky was sitting behind._

_"Just needed this," he says and then gets up and disappears. Bucky waits, carefully unfolding himself from the tense position he had held himself in. There's the noise of the other man shuffling about, a string of muttered words and some banging occasionally. Bucky gets up and follows the sound._

Bucky rubs a hand over his eyes, leans up and let's his head fall back against the wall behind him. "Tell me about him?" he asks, and shuts his eyes. "You know, before you became Captain America." 

Rhodey huffs a laugh. "What they've left that out of the comics?" 

Bucky smiles. "I think they were more enamoured with telling the tale of you punching Hitler in the jaw," he replies. 

"Yeah, they always did like that part in the shows." 

Bucky rolls his head to the side, peeking his eyes open and regarding Rhodes. The man has chanegd out of the Captain America suit, clothed in a plain pair of jeans and a dark grey top. He's still smiling slightly, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and head held in his hands. His eyes never once leave the window. 

"But there's really not much to say about before," Rhodes continues. "We were just a couple of kids. Outcasts because Tony was too smart and I was too dumb to take the bully's shit lying down." 

Bucky returns to his original position, closing his eyes before he can catch a glimpse of the room lying beyond the window. His fingers twitch against his own jeans, tips rubbing the soft denim. 

"But we always stood by each other," Rhodes sighs. "Through all the times we got beaten the shit out of. Through all the failures that had to happen before Tony got his company off of the ground. Then through the war, the experiment that turned me into a super soldier." Rhodey's voice cracks and Bucky opens his eyes again at the sound of movement. Rhodes is walking towards the window, his hands balled into fists at his sides. 

"Then he goes and disappears. Without a trace, and I put a plane in some ice only to wake up years later to find some organisation using my best friend as a means for their twisted ideology." His hands reach up to grip at the windowsill and he drops his head to the glass with a soft thump. 

Bucky swallows, his hands stilling on his thighs. Rhodey's back is hunched over, tension rigid through from shoulders to waist. With slow movements Bucky stands up and takes a steadying breath. Walking over to stand next to Rhodey only takes a few steps. 

Tony is lying face up on a bed in the middle of the room, his eyes open and staring up at the ceiling. 

"He never stopped fighting you know," he says watching Tony. In the corner of his eye he see's Rhodey lift his head, but now that he's looking, Bucky can't seem to look away. 

_"_ _It's been years," Tony says._

_They're lying down on the floor of the cell, heads tipped towards each other and arms pushed together so that Bucky can brush his thumb against Tony's hand every few seconds._  
_"Years and sometimes I think I don't mind it," he says, voice whisper quiet in the gloom. "Just working as a scientist, even if it is making weapons that..." he trails off. "If I don't think about it, then it's fine," he continues. "But then they come along and want me out there actually doing the damage. They take me to that room and then I have no idea who I am any more, losing everything once again and gaining only memories of blood and screams."_

_Bucky pushes himself closer, twining his fingers with Tony's._

_"We'll get out," he whispers. Raising his chin over the top of Tony's head he tuck's Tony's face into his neck, comforted by the breaths that wash against his skin. "You're building the suit that they have no fucking clue about," he says. "You're going to kick their asses and fly me out of here like some damsel that I'll pretend to be grumpy about."_

_Tony huffs a laugh and Bucky presses a soft kiss to the top of Tony's head. "I believe in you," he murmurs._

"Not once did he stop fighting," Bucky continues. "So I know he'll get through this," he says, tone resolute. "And we'll be there to help him every step of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's officially Halloween here in Scotland so if you celebrate, hope you have a good time. If not, I hope you have a good day :D 
> 
> I realised while writing this part that Tony is kind of the Winter Soldier, himself, Yinsen and Howard Stark all in one and yep, not sorry in the slightest. Hope you enjoyed this part. Only one final part to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a bit of angst/depression.

It's not easy.

"Bucky?" 

Bucky hears footsteps and the gentle call of his name but doesn't look up from where he's resting his head in his hands. He thinks it's starting to become a pretty permanent posture for him. 

"Hey Stevie," he says, because there's no mistaking those footsteps. 

"How are things?" Steve's voice is soft and tentative. Bucky watches as Steve's shoes come into sight, standing right in front of him. Sighing he lifts his head out of his hands and looks up to Steve. His friend's face is pinched together, worry evident in the creases on his forehead and the way his gaze narrows as he looks at Bucky up and down. 

Bucky knows he must look like a mess, not exactly what the media is used to seeing Bucky Barnes, billionaire and suave former CEO of Barnes & Sons, looking like. Whereas once, he wouldn't have been caught dead in anything less than a Tom Ford three piece, he's now wearing soft jeans and a plain t-shirt that, okay, still carry a pretty hefty price tag, but doesn't look like anything fancy. Once he would have looked at the bags under his eyes with horror and gone begging to his stylist to cover it up. Now he just looks at them with worry. Worry that he's not going to be enough to get Tony through this, like Tony got him through the time in the cell, shifting Buck's priorities.

"He's..." Bucky trails off. How could he describe to Steve the way Tony has taken to huddling to himself in the corner of his bed. How his eyes when open look haunted and in pain. How he can see the self-hatred in every move he makes. "Surviving," he finishes with a shrug and stands up. His limbs ache with the stretch. Bucky glances at the clock, realizing he's been sat in the same position for nearly an hour. "How's the company?" he asks. 

Steve frowns at him, arms folding across his chest that tell Bucky how un-pleased he is about the subject change.

"Well, all I can say is you made the right call handing the reins over to your sister," he says and Bucky's lips twitch upwards. 

"Yeah, I should have done that sooner," he admits. "I was never going to have the patience to actually run the place." 

Steve huffs a small laugh. "I don't think patience was the only thing you were lacking." 

"Hey!" Bucky objects but shares a smile with Steve.

"But seriously," Steve continues. "Remember how I was always crushing on her." 

Bucky nods and rolls his eyes. "I think the whole world knew how much you were crushing on her," he says. 

Red flushed up to Steve's cheeks. "Well, crush is gone. Last week I saw her annihilate someone on the board who was adding some extra padding to his Christmas bonus and all it took was about five sentences." 

Bucky tilts his head to the side and nods. "Yeah, that sounds like her." 

"So I realized I'm in love with her instead." 

Bucky pauses, body going completely still for two seconds before he turns to look at Steve. Steve whose red face has gone a couple of shades redder but looks him in the eye with a steady gaze. 

Bucky waits 5 seconds more, making sure no expression shows on his face whats so ever. Steve's eyes flicker down. 

"You dork," Bucky says. Reaching forward he grabs Steve around the neck pulling him in and rubbing at the blonde hair with just slightly more strength then he normally would. When he let's go Steve looks disgruntled and if possible even redder. He's smiling though.

"You going to ask her out?" Bucky asks. 

Steve's smiles grows. "I already did. We went to dinner last night." 

Bucky raises his eyebrows in a silent question. Steve looks down. "And we're going out again next week."

"Well halle-fucking-lujah, for that," Bucky says. 

"I know," Steve shrugs, looking sheepish. 

"Just no details, please," Bucky says and collapses back down onto the seat he had been sitting on for the past hour. "There are just some things family should not be privy to." 

"Promise," Steve says and takes a seat next to him. "Though I did come here to see how you were doing... You, not Tony," he adds as Bucky glances sharply up at him. 

Bucky heaves a sigh, his earlier mood sinking down on him and determinedly trying to drag him down also. 

"I... don't know," he admits. His gaze roams over the plain white flooring, dragging from one corner to the other without really seeing anything. 

Steve stays silent, but Bucky finds himself grateful for his presence, the solid mass of something familiar sitting next to him, just like all those times in college and venturing into the world as adults. 

He takes a deep breath. "It's just slow," he says. "One step forward, two steps back." 

"But he still takes that one step forward," Steve says. 

Bucky turns to look at him, but Steve is staring at the opposite wall, gaze distant.

"Remember how we met," Steve says. He has his hands folded in his lap, clasped together so tight, Bucky can see his knuckles going white. 

"College," Bucky answers. 

Steve nods. "College," he repeats. "Where I was the skinny guy with no friends-" 

"But you made me laugh," Bucky adds. "And didn't give a fuck about my money or my fame, if I remember correctly." 

"I didn't. You were kind of a jerk," Steve says and smiles if only barely. "And needed to be told." 

"I needed to hear." Bucky nudges Steve in the shoulder with his own but Steve doesn't look away from his ever growing distant gaze on the opposite wall. 

"But before that, and even after that, there were not so good days," he admits and Bucky drops his gaze. Shifting closer to Steve on the seats he says nothing. 

"Days, weeks, sometimes months," Steve continues. "But there were good days as well. And I remember thinking how I could hold onto those good days as long as possible, or trying to remember how I went from a bad day to good day. But it was impossible." 

"All I had sometimes was the thought that someday, somehow, I will have those good days again. And I would just simply enjoy them as they happened." 

"Steve-" Bucky starts. 

"It's okay Buck," Steve interrupts with a shake of his head. Now he turns to look at Bucky and there is a smile on his face. Bucky frowns. 

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, I think you're looking too far ahead with Tony. Trying to see the bigger picture." 

"From what you've told me, the bigger picture is never going to become a reality. At least not how you picture it. Tony's going to be changed by his experiences and may never get over them. So-" 

"So-" Bucky cuts in, "I should enjoy the good days." 

Steve smiles. "And be there for him through the bad ones." 

Bucky mirrors the smile. "I think I can do that."

  
~

  
Tony is walking with Rhodey when Bucky sees him. The two are quietly walking side by side through the grounds of Avengers compound, their heads close together and smiles on their faces. 

Steve's words run through Bucky's mind. 

He smiles as he walks up to them. "Hey, mind if I tag along," he says. Rhodey looks up at his approach with a smile and Tony practically beams up at him. 

"Yeah, I need you to settle a debate for me," Tony says. 

"Oh," Bucky says falling into step beside Tony and threading his fingers through Tony's. He squeezes and tries not to smile like a goof as he feels Tony squeeze back. 

"What's the debate about?" he asks. 

"The suit," Tony says with a frown. "I designed it as an escape only. So how the hell were you able to use it all these years?" 

Bucky snorts. "You really don't know." He looks between Rhodey and Tony. Rhodey who is frowning and Tony who looks disturbed. Bucky laughs. 

"How do you think," he says, still chuckling. "Jarvis." 

"Jarvis?" Tony repeats.  
"Yep," Bucky says. "After I escaped the suit was, like you imagined, just dead. A very pretty art piece in my study though," he adds. "But then Shield got involved and long story short, I met your buddy, Captain America over there and Shield got hold of the suit... I'm still unsure how." 

Rhodey coughs. 

"Or maybe I'm not," Bucky says with a glare at Rhodey who only shrugs. 

"It all worked out in the end," he says. 

Bucky shakes his head. "Anyway, next thing I know I'm waking up with the suit leaning over me and a voice speaking to me except the faceplate is open and no-one is inside it." 

"Apparently Jarvis had taken it upon himself to upload himself into the suit mainframe so he could come to me with an order. To bring you home." Bucky grins down at Tony who looks kind of stunned. 

"Jarvis?" he says again. 

"Yeah. Your A.I. buddy missed you and wanted you home." 

"Jarvis." This time Tony's voice is fond and both Bucky and Rhodey look over at each other. 

"Hey now," Rhodey says, "Don't go giving a computer all the credit. You almost punched me in the face, when you were all mind leeched and shit. I can easily not let that go and hold it over your head for the foreseeable future." 

Bucky laughs as Tony slings an arm around Rhodey's waist. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tony says with a mischievous grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D [Tumblr](https://staglynxspider.tumblr.com/)


End file.
